The invention relates to a liquid level measuring device provided with a support mounted on a holder for fastening the device to a container, on which support a liquid level detecting means, such as an electro-mechanical transducer, especially an adjustable resistor, is arranged, and including a lever bearing a float rotatably mounted on the support and acting upon said transducer.
In known liquid level measuring devices of this type, the support consists of a sheet metal casing within which the transducer is arranged and in which the lever with the float is mounted; or it may also consist of a plate of plastic material. For the purpose of setting the measuring device to the maximum and minimum liquid level values in the container, adjustable stops, for example, bendable metal flaps, are provided on the support which are brought, after the mounting of the liquid level measuring device, into the position prespecified for the container type involved.
Especially in flat containers of large caacity, it may happen that the container bottom, on account of the liquid weight acting thereon is, when the container is full, plastically deformed after the passage of time, and bulges downward, so that the liquid measuring device supported from the container ceiling indicates a smaller residual amount than is actually present. A further inaccuracy in the detection of the residual amount is caused by the usual thickness tolerances of the containers.